Otra Navidad en Grimmauld Place
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Una navidad recordando a los caidos. Con la inocencia a flor de piel. Con toda la familia reunida, en paz, alegres y sin olvidar a aquellos que una vez dieron su vida por un mundo mejor. Ted, James, Albus y Lily, todos los Weasley y Potter. One-Shot.


**Otra Navidad en Grimmauld Place. **

Otra historia Harry&Ginny… Ya están casados tienen a sus cuatro hijos (Ted, James, Albus y Lily)… Época navideña recordando a los que ya no los acompañaban… One-Shot…

Los pocos de sol se empezaron a colar por la ventana de la habitación al igual que el frio característico de la época, ese frío que mis hijos y sobrinos amaban y que mi esposa usaba como escusa para dormir acurrucada a mi lado de la manera que más me gustaba. Abrí mis ojos y la vi con su cabello rojo fuego esparcido en mi pecho ¡Cómo amaba despertar a su lado! Amaba todo de ella, su cabello, su aroma, su boca, sus ojos que gracias a Merlín habían heredado dos de nuestros hijos -suspiré- Mis hijos… Seguramente era muy temprano porque los pequeños no estaban aún en la habitación como tenían de costumbre…

Teddy es el mayor de ellos y aunque está cursando su 5to año en Hogwarts sigue siendo muy apegado a Ginn y a mí. Hemos sido sus padres desde la muerte de Remus y Tonks en la guerra. Habíamos hecho un gran trabajo, él era un gran chico, tan inteligente como su padre pero tan torpe como su madre.

James Sirius es el travieso empezó este año en Hogwarts y junto a su primo Fred II, el hijo mayor de George y Angelina, dicen llamarse "Los Merodeadores II", han hecho tantas travesuras que McGonagall ha usado la mayoría de sus castigos.

Albus es el más callado e inteligente y aunque aún no entra a Hogwarts gracias a la influencia de su prima Rose, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione ha leído la mayoría de los libros de primer año.

Lily es la princesa de la casa, una combinación entre Weasley-Potter-Lovegood porque a pesar de su tamaño era muy inteligente, valiente, soñadora y más que nada traviesa, entre ella y Hugo, el hijo menor del matrimonio Weasley-Granger, podían destruir la casa en poco tiempo…

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Ginn un poco dormida.

-¡Buenos días preciosa! ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Lo dudas?-preguntó y yo sonreí mientras me levantaba.

Aún es temprano, quédate un poco más y después iremos juntos-me dijo ella desde la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Me ofendes Harry- dijo divertida- Sabes que iré contigo como cada año "Siempre Juntos" ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-dije acercándome para besarla tiernamente aunque ella lo intensificó-Si sigues así no podre detenerme. Iré a darme una ducha ¿vienes?-pregunté y ella sonrió pícaramente…

Cuando bajamos a la cocina, escuchamos ruido, seguramente Molly ya estaba levantada, esta navidad la celebraríamos en Grimmauld Place, habíamos acondicionado la casa para que todos se quedaran allí.

-¡Molly! ¡Andrómeda! Aún es muy temprano-les dije divertido.

-Quería ver a Fred antes de comenzar a preparar todo para hoy además George ya se me adelantó. Dijo que quería contarle de las travesuras del pequeño Fred- sonrió melancólicamente y Ginn la beso, puse mi mano en su hombro…

-Estará bien-me giré hacia Andrómeda- Supongo que Teddy ya está por irse y te ha levantado-ella asintió.

-Ginny ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No está bien Harry y yo queremos adelantarnos para llegar antes que los niños despierten-

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que está Lily aquí?-pregunté viendo a mi princesa dormida frente a su taza de chocolate.

-Bajo hace poco-contesto Molly-estaba enojada porque no estaban en su cuarto-No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Abuelita!-gritó mi pequeña de seis años-¡Se fueron sin mí! ¡Sin SU PRINCESA! ¡Me han dejado! ¡Me han abandonado! ¡Y se han llevado a Albus! Mamá lo quiere más a él porque es igual a papá-dijo ella entre dormida y despierta…

-¡Pero a ti te quiere más papá porque te pareces a mamá!-dijo Albus entrando a la cocina.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Ginn levantando a Lily…

-A los cuatro los amamos igual-dije tomando a Albus que al colocar su cabeza en mi hombro se durmió.

-Entonces ¿nos llevarán con ustedes?-preguntó Lily más despierta que nunca.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó James desde la nevera-No pensarán salir sin el galán de Hogwarts ¿o sí? ¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! ¡Tengo hambre!

En el Valle de Godric, todo estaba igual que la última vez, los niños estuvieron un rato conversando con ellos y después fueron con Ginn a ver la estatua que tanto amaban. Hablé con ellos un rato, aún nos faltaban más personas que saludar.

-¡Están tan grandes! Gracias a ustedes puedo verlos crecer. James Sirius está muy orgulloso de su nombre, Albus se parece a ti mamá ¡Es tan inteligente! Y Lily no se separa de "Cornamenta" (su peluche)-suspiré- ¡Los extraño! Pero es gracias a ustedes que tengo esta hermosa familia. ¡Volveré pronto! ¡Los amo!

En Hogwarts estaba Molly, Andrómeda, Teddy, Fred II y George todos sollozaban. Ginn tomó fuertemente mi mano, habían pasado ya más de quince años pero el dolor seguía intacto.

-¡No me dejes sola!-me pidió Ginn.

-No lo hare-dije caminando a su lado. Ella llegó al lugar donde descansaba Fred, contuvo las lágrimas que clamaban por salir, conjuro un ramo de flores y conversó con él.

-Otra navidad sin ti y sigo extrañándote cada vez más- ella suspiró- Lily ha preguntado mucho por ti estos últimos días y Albus anda reclamándome el no haberle puesto tu nombre, James está orgulloso pues le han dicho que es tu reencarnación. Mamá y papá han estado bien pero supongo que mamá ya te puso al día. Voy a dejarte porque mi hijo mayor me necesita-dijo ella mirando a Teddy quien lloraba desconsolado- pero vendré pronto. ¡Te extraño y te amo más que ayer!-dijo ella levantándose- Vamos con Teddy, mamá se encargará de los chicos -asentí-

-¡Teddy! A ellos no les gustaría verte así -le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Pero los extraño!- gritó él…

-Como cada uno de nosotros mi amor-dijo Ginn abrazándolo- No más que tú- añadió ella al ver su rostro- Pero sabes bien por qué no están contigo. Sabes que te amaron de tal manera que dieron su vida por ti- él seguía sollozando…

-Vamos a casa- le dije- Te daré tu regalo de navidad por adelantado -le dije- con la condición que no le digas a James- el sonrió como yo quería…

-¡Solo si me dices qué es!-

-¡Eso es trampa! Uno de ellos son unos recuerdos de tus padres, creo que ya es hora de que los veas-dije sonriendo…

-Usaras nuestro pensadero-dijo Ginn feliz de que hubiese aceptado su sugerencia- Nosotros distraeremos a los chicos…

-¿De verdad?-preguntó él anhelante ambos asentimos y él paro de caminar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ginn preocupada

-¡Gracias!-dijo él con voz entrecortada- ¡Me han tratado cómo su hijo aunque no lo sea! Y…

-¡TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!- dijo indignada Ginn y Teddy bajo la cabeza- ¡ERES MI HIJO! ¡NO SE POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN NEGARLO!

-¡Cálmate cariño! Sabes bien a que se refiere y debes entenderlo.

-¡Lo siento! Teddy, siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti, te hemos criado como uno más de nuestros hijos y para nosotros siempre lo serás. ¡Te amamos cómo a ellos!

- ¡Y yo a ustedes! ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad! Han hecho de mi vida la mejor…

El día transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, la cena había quedado maravillosa, las mujeres Weasley habían hecho un excelente trabajo, ahora estábamos todos en la sala abriendo los regalos. Los pequeños estaban felices, corrían enseñando sus regalos y sus suéteres. Neville y Luna habían llegado ya con sus hijos y sus respectivas parejas y estaban disfrutando como todos… Los niños estaban en grupos, aunque todos se amaban y se querían, ya habían formado cuatro grandes grupos:

En un rincón estaban Teddy y Victoire, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, dándose sus regalos -faltaba muy poco para que se dieran cuenta que lo que sentían era más que amistad-suspiré.

Un poco más allá estaban Albus y Rose comparando sus nuevos libros y demás regalos-sonreí ese par no cambiaba.

Lily, Hugo y las gemelas Molly y Lucy, hijas de Percy y Audrey estaban pintando y dibujando- ellos nunca se separaban-

Cerca de la cocina se encontraban los más traviesos: James, Fred, Dominique, hermana de Victoire y los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander, hijos de Luna y Rolf planeando una travesura junto a una muy enojada Alice, quien era la hija mayor de Neville y Hannah. Ella al igual que su hermano era muy centrada y vivía regañando a los chicos por sus travesuras con la diferencia de que el pequeño Frank era influenciado por Roxanne, la hija menor de George quien obviamente era igual o peor que Fred.

La familia había crecido y a pesar del tiempo seguíamos tan unidos como antes, Neville empezó a trabajar como profesor y Luna siempre estaba viajando. Molly y Arthur seguían en la Madriguera y muy cerca de allí se encontraba Percy y su familia. Bill y Fleur seguían tan enamorados como antes, Charlie soltero aún, estaba sentado tomándose una copa.

-¡Mamá!-la voz de Lily interrumpió mis pensamientos. Todos se giraron hacia ella- ¡Necesito a tu lechuza!-dijo con voz autoritaria- James le prestó a Rosie la suya porque quería enviarle una carta a sus abuelos y la de papá la utilizó el tío Neville-explicó ella.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién estas escribiéndole cartas amor?-preguntó Ginn.

-Al tío Fred mamá- silencio absoluto.

-¡Princesa!-la llamé- Me prestas la carta para verla- ella accedió y me mostró un dibujo y sus intentos de palabras- ¿Quieres leerla?- ella asintió alegre mientras Ginn se sentaba a mi lado. Todos los presentes estaban muy pendientes de ella.

-_Querido Tío Fred. Espero que estés bien. Primero quiero decirte que estoy enojada porque no has venido a verme (¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mis pecas! Y por eso no vienes) Segundo quiero que le digas a Dobby que debajo de mi cama están los calcetines que le pedí a la abuela Molly. Tercero quería contarte que el tío George está feliz, ya no llora tanto como antes y me ha contado en secreto que es gracias a Freddy, así que ya no te preocupes tanto por él. Y bueno ahora quiero contarte que estoy muy feliz, porque la abuela y el abuelo ya no lloran y Teddy tampoco, por cierto, dile a Tonks y a Remus que él no los ha olvidado pero que ama mucho a mis papis. Hoy fuimos a ver a los abuelos, ¿podrías decirle que me parezco a ellos? Y dile también que los amo mucho. Dile a la abuela que estoy orgullosa de llevar su nombre. Dile al tío Sirius que por fin tengo a Canuto en mis brazos, papá me lo dio como regalo y que ahora jugará con Cornamenta (solo me falta Lunático pero Teddy no quiere prestármelo). Por último quería que me hicieras el favor de saludar a todos los que ayudaron a papi: a Dumbledore, Colin, Ojoloco (dile que me parece gracioso su nombre), Severus (dile que me disculpe por usar su nombre cuando estoy enojada con Al) y por favor tío deja en paz a Hedwig. Dile a todos que aquí todos los extrañamos y los queremos. Que como dice mi papá, aunque no los pueda ver, están en mi corazón como seguramente están en los corazones de toda la familia. Ojala vuelvas pronto a visitarme y a contar mis pecas. TE EXTRAÑAMOS Y TE QUEREMOS. _-¿Papi, está bien la carta? Preguntó.

-¡Es hermosa princesa! Ahora porque no me das la carta para mandarla y tú abrazas a tu mami – ella asintió.

-No llores mami el tío Fred va a leer la carta y sabrá que tu también lo extrañas-dijo ella abrazando a su madre quien sollozaba en silencio. Después de la emotiva noche todos fueron a dormir; mientras Ginn y yo acostábamos a los niños, oímos a Lily reír y nos asomamos a su puerta.

-¡No te burles de mis pecas tío!-decía ella con una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos cerrados.

-Duerme bien pecas-dijo Ginn seguramente recordando que así la llamaba Fred.

Y así pasó otra navidad en Grimmauld Place, con toda la familia reunida, en paz, alegres y sin olvidar a aquellos que una vez dieron su vida por un mundo mejor porque una vez más pude comprobar que el último enemigo a vencer es la muerte y es donde nos espera la siguiente gran aventura.

¿Te gusto el one-shot?

Un review please…

¡Gracias por leer!

GinnyPotterWe.


End file.
